Skyscraper
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Ela disse que eu seria suficiente para a vida dela. Esperei por isso uma vida inteira, mas nunca imaginei que seria tudo dito em seus momentos finais.


_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There is nothing left of me?_

Ela disse que eu seria suficiente para a vida dela. Esperei por isso uma vida inteira, mas nunca imaginei que seria tudo dito em seus momentos finais. Engoli minhas lágrimas e vi minha mãe dar o último suspiro. Eu não tinha mais ninguém em minha vida. A partir daquele momento eu escolhi viver sozinha. Era bastante torturante a sensação de não possuir mais nenhum laço sanguíneo com ninguém. Será que eu ainda tinha uma identidade? Tinha receio de tê-la perdido numa dessas estradas da vida. Afinal, eu me sentia sem identidade. O meu laço sanguíneo mais profundo estava morta em meus braços. Eu havia perdido minha mãe. Eu segurava o seu corpo sem vida e tentava desesperadamente fazê-la acordar, mas nada adiantava. Seu corpo não esboçava nenhuma reação aos meus chamados. Morta! Minha mãe estava morta! A dor invadia cada pedaço do meu coração e minhas lágrimas caíam e se depositavam em seu rosto que parecia que dormia serenamente.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like i'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper_

Enchi o seu rosto de beijos. Beijos que senti falta de dar durante vinte e oito anos. Mas, eram beijos que não adiantavam mais nada, por mais que eu quisesse. Por mais que eu tentasse simplesmente não mudava a minha triste realidade. Por um momento me esqueci de que o beijo do amor verdadeiro só funcionava para as pessoas boas e desde quando eu sendo Evil Queen eu teria direito a minha parcela de felicidade. O que é a felicidade? Acho que nunca saberei a resposta. As pessoas más eram destinadas somente a dor e a angústia. Eu só queria ter a minha mãe comigo novamente. Eu queria que ela me amasse. Eu só queria amá-la! E ela se foi tão rápido. A despedida foi tão curta e dolorosa. Senti sua vida se esvaindo aos poucos. O calor de seu corpo lentamente ia desaparecendo e em seu lugar ficava uma sensação gélida. Já não tinha mais vida ali e eu não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser chorar.

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

Então ela entrou gritando o meu nome. Parecia que queria me impedir de fazer algo. Mas ao ver o seu olhar de pânico percebi que ela não conseguiu me impedir. Olhei bem fundo em seus olhos e eu já sabia a verdade. Não precisava ficar questionando quando eu simplesmente já sabia a verdade. Ela havia feito aquilo. Ela trocou a vida da minha mãe pela vida de Rumpelstiltskin. Ela não precisou falar uma palavra, que eu reconheci naqueles olhos medíocres a assassina que ela era. Eu não tinha mais mãe por causa dela. Eu não tinha mais nada por causa dela. Ela havia estragado e reduzido minha vida a pó. Fez-me acreditar que se eu devolvesse o coração da minha mãe para o corpo dela que ela iria me amar. Ela me enganou. Ela me usou para me fazer matar a minha própria mãe. Ainda tem coragem de se julgar uma pessoa boa.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

Eu tive apenas alguns segundos com a minha mãe antes dela se for. Snow irá pagar por toda a dor que havia me causado. Eu me senti tão tola. De ter acreditado em todos aqueles que apenas desejam o meu mal. Por que eu fui acreditar nela? Por que eu devolvi o coração de minha mãe para o seu corpo? Se ela tivesse se tornado a Dark One eu ainda teria a minha mãe viva. E eu me sentia extremamente culpada pela morte de minha mãe. Eu nunca escondi de ninguém o que eu sou. Uma assassina. Todos me conheciam daquela forma. Mas ela se comportou da forma mais suja possível. Havia sido tão covarde. Não teve coragem de fazer o serviço sujo sozinha e me usou para fazer tudo. Pelo menos eu nunca usei máscaras em minha vida. Uma assassina numa máscara boazinha. Tão original! O coração dela vai me pertencer. Vou levar a dor a sua vida nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like i'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper_

Minha casa! Era minha própria casa e eu não conseguia me sentir bem lá. Aliás, quem eu estou enganando? Na verdade eu não conseguia se sentir bem em lugar nenhum que eu frequentava. Deitada em minha cama eu me lembrava dela, se ia dar uma volta no cais para espairecer era a mesma coisa. O rosto dela não saía de minha mente. Eu continuava me culpando. Ela poderia estar viva se não fosse a minha decisão precipitada. Amor! Mais uma vez o amor tinha sido a enorme fraqueza em minha vida miserável. Quantas pessoas ainda eu teria que perder em minha por causa desse vírus maldito chamado amor? Eu sempre cometia o mesmo erro. Sempre a mesma fraqueza. Sempre a mesma ingenuidade. Amava! Amava com todas as minhas forças e sempre perdia. Mais uma vez a dor assolava o meu coração.

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

Quebrada! Mais uma vez eu me encontrava quebrada com uma sensação letárgica que invadia a mina insignificante vida. Minha mente parecia um redemoinho que transformava em dor todos os meus sentimentos. O que eu teria que fazer para me sentir melhor? Será que um dia isso ainda iria acontecer de novo? Será que eu iria ficar bem? Às vezes eu me sinto como se eu fosse prestes a ser sugada por um buraco negro. Como que se toda essa angústia que está pairando sobre meu coração fosse me dominar por completo. Eu já chorava sem perceber, não tinha controle sobre minhas lágrimas que caíam com a mesma intensidade que meu coração sangrava. Quantas vezes? Quantas vezes eu teria que segurar em meus braços os corpos sem vida das pessoas que eu mais amava? Até quando eu iria continuar a sofrer desse jeito?

_Go, run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear, yeah_

_Go, run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Para que serve a vida? Por mais que eu tente, nunca irei compreender o sentido dela. Você nasce e já é posto a grande prova da vida. Dizem que os mais fortes sobrevivem na luta pela vida. Mas, creio que esta não é bem a verdade. Será que são os fortes mesmo que sobrevivem? Muitas vezes os que sobrevivem são os que aparentam serem os mais fracos. O que fazer com tudo isso? Eu nasci para ser forte! A força está em meu sangue. Herança de minha mãe que tinha uma força enorme, mas que se foi. Forte, mas se foi!

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like i'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper, Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_


End file.
